


Lettering Lecter

by vancoon77



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vancoon77/pseuds/vancoon77
Summary: Teenage Will writing letters to Hannibal as an school homework.





	

Dear Dr.Letter

Hello. It's kind of embarrasing to say 'how are you' or 'how do you do' to a person incarcerated so I'll just say simple hello.

I know that you receive a lot of letters every day so It seems like there is a high probability that you will not see this.

But It's not like I'm expecting your reply or something, so I think it's just fine.

 

For a starter I'm not your fan or admirer, Sorry. 

The reason I'm doing this is purely for my school assignment. One of my literature teachers thought it would be a 'instructive experience' to writing to some great big names. So here I am.

I know for a fact that most people would never categorise your works as great achievements but killing so many people for so long years and in a way that nobody ever imagined- well that's a big deal, really.

I don't think teacher would love my choice of recipient but it's too late to change, right?

 

Well take care of yourself, then.  
And thank you for reading this letter(If you ever read it)

 

Bye.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so forgive my poor wording and grammar :)


End file.
